Verano
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: El verano era la estación favorita de Lily por muchos motivos. Uno de ellos tenía que ver con sus primas, en especial una.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Me anoté con Reto Especial de San Valentín: "¡Cupido está borracho!" Con **Lily Luna** y me tocó **Victoire**

* * *

El verano era la estación favorita de Lily por muchos motivos. Uno de ellos era que en verano podía usar los vestidos floreados que tanto le gustaban, otro tenía que ver con las largas jornadas en la alberca que sus padres habían instalado en el jardín y por último, que podía pasar tiempo con sus primas, que no veía desde que había empezado Hogwarts. A veces, odiaba ser de las más pequeñas de la familia.

—No sé porqué te emociona tanto ir a ver a la familia, Lily —comentó James con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermano no entendía que no era lo mismo pasar el tiempo con Louis y Hugo que con sus primas. Ella necesitaba tener un "tiempo de chicas".

En cuanto llegaron a la madriguera, Lily se abalanzó sobre sus primas estrujándolas en un abrazo. Las había extrañado mucho durante estos meses. Sin querer perder ni un minuto de tiempo, se encaminaron a una de las habitaciones y se pusieron al día. Sus primas le contaron sobre Hogwarts, cada una con una opinión diferente sobre las casas y las clases, logrando que la pequeña Potter estuviera aún más ansiosa por entrar al colegio.

—Lo que voy a extrañar el próximo año es espiar las citas de Vic y Teddy en Hogsmeade —comentó Molly recibiendo una mala mirada de su prima mayor.

Lily frunció el ceño sin entender bien porque no le había agradado este comentario. Roxanne, al ver su expresión, se burló sobre su enamoramiento con Teddy, pero la pequeña pelirroja no estaba segura que se tratara de eso.

...

Ocho años más tarde, los Weasley organizaron una fiesta de despedida para Victoire. Tras terminar su formación como sanadora, la primogénita del matrimonio Weasley Delacour decidió empezar una especialidad en sanación tradicional que la llevaría a viajar por el mundo en los siguientes años. La fiesta en la Madriguera había estado entretenida, llena de consejos para ese largo viaje y de emotivas despedidas, pero ahora se encontraban en "la segunda fiesta" como la habían denominado Dominique y Louis al organizarla, en donde solo los "jóvenes" habían sido invitados.

La fiesta, que había sido concebida como una pequeña reunión entre los primos y las amistades más estrechas de la rubia, se había transformado en una enorme fiesta llena de amigos y ex compañeros de Victoire.

Lily, sentada junto a Hugo y Louis, miraba a los invitados con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le parecía de lo más gracioso verlos pasados de copas. Algunos de sus primos estaban intentando ligar con las amigas de Vic, pero se notaba que no podían decir nada coherente. Louis le señaló a Albus recargado en una de las paredes hablando con el perchero y los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

—Deberíamos hacer un juego —comentó Hugo apurando su bebida y apoyando el vaso.

Los otros dos primos lo miraron con curiosidad y él convocó un pergamino en donde plasmo los nombres de los invitados. Tras arrugarlo y meterlo a su copa, lanzó un hechizo y empezó a salir el primer nombre.

—Roxanne —dijo leyendo el nombre—, ahora me toca ir con ella y decirle algo o hacerle una broma, en fin, es como un reto. Ustedes harán lo mismo cuando les salga un nombre, puede ser algo real o no, pero debe ser algo que sorprenda o enoje a esa persona. De otro modo no tendría gracia.

Lily y Louis asintieron y miraron a su primo acercándose a Roxanne y decirle algo, recibiendo un empujón como respuesta. El pelirrojo regresó riéndose, comentándoles que había hecho un comentario poco halagador sobre su nuevo corte de cabello.

—Pensé que me iba a dar una bofetada, supongo que me fue bien.

El siguiente en el juego era Louis, tomó la copa de Hugo y apareció el nombre de uno de los ex compañeros de Hogwarts de Victoire. Cuando lo ubicó en la fiesta, se acercó a él y sin decir nada le dio una nalgada, para después guiñarle el ojo y alejarse a toda prisa muerto de la risa por la expresión asustada del chico.

Los tres primos siguieron jugando durante un rato más, cada vez desternillándose más de la risa con las reacciones de los invitados. Lily tomó de nuevo la copa y el nombre de su prima Victoire apareció en el aire. Levantándose con paso decidido se encaminó hacia ella. Envalentonada por el alcohol, llegó frente a ella, la apartó de Teddy y le dijo que le gustaba antes de robarle un beso.

Louis y Hugo miraron la acción de su prima con la boca abierta, al igual que Teddy y Vic. Lily, tras darse la vuelta para regresar al sofá, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se acercó a donde sus dos primos, tomó la botella que estaba en la mesa y se alejó murmurando que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Louis y Hugo se miraron, ambos pensando lo mismo. Habían visto la expresión de su prima al entender lo que había hecho y no les cabía duda de que no era lo que había pretendido hacer, al menos, no frente a su familia. Hugo se levantó y alcanzó a la pareja, explicándoles que estaban jugando y que había sido un reto, mientras Louis alcanzaba a su prima en el jardín.

La pelirroja estaba llorando sentada al pie de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Louis se sentó a su lado e intentó consolarla.

—Solo fue un juego, no pasa nada Lily.

—Tú no entiendes —murmuró ella entre sollozos.

—Claro que entiendo, te gusta ella, viste la oportunidad y lo hiciste. Gran cosa.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró estupefacta. Él se encogió de hombros y le contó que Hugo había ido a arreglar las cosas.

—Además, no creo que alguien recuerde algo de la fiesta en la mañana —Lily sonrió—, ahora vamos a continuar el juego, aún nos faltan muchos invitados que molestar.

El rubio se levantó y le tendió la mano a su prima para ayudarla a pararse. Tras enjugarse las lágrimas, alcanzaron a su primo Hugo para seguir divirtiéndose.


End file.
